


Hold Me Close

by JaneDoe876



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cheering Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom knows how to ease my mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm in a funk but I promise that I will try and post a new chapter of Blood Roses soon and some more one shots. This is my 150th fic, here's to 150 more. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! The poem that Tom reads to me is one that he reads on The LoveBook App called Now The Crimson Petal Sleeps by Alfred Lord Tennyson from The Princess. I heard him read it and it just made me feel wanted like he was reading it to me.

Going through a funk isn't fun, hard to do things when your mood is I don't feel like much. Tom knew I was going through a rut; he really didn't like seeing me like this.

I was in bed just trying to ease my mind when he walked in; I gave him a here and gone smile. "Rough day my love?" he asked softly. I nodded. "Sorry to hear that" he said as he laid next to me and held me close.

"I just feel drained Tom Tom, that's all hard to sleep only your voice seems to sooth me a little" I said gazing into his eyes.

"I think I know just the thing that will cheer you up, hold on my Rose" he said as he got up and walked towards my book shelf.

"Where is it, oh there it is" Tom said happily as he took out a book Alfred Lord Tennyson The Princess. "Tom Tom, what are you doing?" I asked a bit curious.

"Cheering you up darling, now lay back and listen" he said soothingly. I looked at him as he again laid next to me and began reading.

Now sleeps the crimson petal, now the white;

Nor waves the cypress in the palace walk;

Nor winks the gold fin in the porphyry font.

 

The firefly wakens; waken thou with me. 

Now droops the milk-white peacock like a ghost,

And like a ghost she glimmers on to me.

 

 Now lies the Earth all Danaë to the stars,

And all thy heart lies open unto me.

 

 Now slides the silent meteor on, and leaves

A shining furrow, as thy thoughts in me.

 

Now folds the lily all her sweetness up,

And slips into the bosom of the lake.

So fold thyself, my dearest, thou, and slip

Into my bosom and be lost in me.

 

He pulled me closer into his arms till I was wrapped in a loving embrace, "My sweet darling" he whispered caressing my hair. 

"Oh Tom Tom, that was wonderful" I said gazing into his eyes. "Do you feel better now?" he asked as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I will, thank you for that" I said quietly. "Anytime darling" he said as we shared a tender kiss. "Tom?" I asked almost sleepily. "Yes?" he asked. "Hold me close" I said feeling him holding me as close as he could. "Always my Rose" he said with a gentle smile as we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
